


Paranoid Android

by blueberrysol



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrysol/pseuds/blueberrysol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бета: Drachenischer (благодарю его за это!)</p><p>По заявке "3.2. Гарри уполз. Но с последствиями. У него повреждение мозга, металлическая пластина на лице, полуэлектронная нервная система (выглядит примерно как Семь-из-Девяти из Стар Трека). Желательно джен".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranoid Android

_Четыреста пятьдесят один._  
Больше планов спасения Эггси придумать не успевает. На четыреста пятьдесят первый день Гарри переступает порог своего дома, и Эггси делает шаг назад машинально, словно первобытная, природная сила сметает его с дороги.  
Он уже делал так раньше – перешагивал порог, неотвратимо и страшно. В тот день Мишель Анвин узнала о смерти своего мужа. В тот день она кричала, что подачки от убийц ей не интересны. Она хочет назад своего мужа, и она не примет ничего взамен.  
Мишель предпочитает не оставаться с Эггси наедине. Мишель очень радуется, когда у нее наконец-то рождается дочь. Мишель постоянно попадает в неприятности и каждый месяц теряет ключи от входной двери, но упрямство у них с Эггси общее. Он считает до четырехсот пятидесяти одного и отказывается смириться со смертью Гарри Харта.  
Дом с голландскими гравюрами и бабочками никогда не принадлежал Эггси, они с матерью здесь лишние. На холодильник она вещает магниты, привезенные из путешествий. Кажется, у Эггси талант к портняжному мастерству; она выбирает курорты, а он бронирует лучшие путевки и закрывает уши ладонями, если она жалуется на пятизначные суммы.  
Эггси нравится быть в тишине. В этом доме тишина кажется единственно правильной музыкой, и он хочет расколотить любимый магнитофон матери. Эггси хочет заботиться о ней, но не представляет, сколько еще дней выдержит в доме Гарри Харта, где постепенно смазывается и стирается каждое воспоминание о нем.  
_Четыреста пятьдесят один._  
Столько дней проходит, прежде чем Гарри переступает порог собственного дома. Эггси понимает, что снова оказался бездомным и что наконец-то все правильно. Его псевдоним и его дом – Эггси никогда и не думал, что получит их навсегда, в безвозмездное пользование.  
\- Извини, что не постучал – я не хотел никого будить.  
Четыреста пятьдесят один день Гарри Харт проводит в небытии, и его первая реплика после возвращения: «Извини, что не постучал». Если бы Гарри не хотел никого будить, он бы не вернулся вообще. Все эти четыреста пятьдесят один день Эггси чувствовал себя так, будто непрерывно царапал стены, отделяющие кошмар от реальности. Царапин на стенах не оставалось.  
У Гарри по правому виску бегут морщины, больше похожие на трещины. Металлическое соединено с живым. Вернее, оно кажется продолжением живого – Эггси прикасается к стальной пластине, и она оказывается теплой. Подушечками пальцев он проводит от надбровной дуги к скуле, прослеживает металлический каркас. Он исследует нового Гарри так тщательно, словно его лицо исписано Брайлем.  
Они проходят в гостиную, и Эггси не оставляет ощущение, что они снимаются в неправдоподобном сериале пятидесятых. Закадрового смеха на них не хватает, но вот неловкость положения – её хватает с избытком.  
Эггси говорит:  
\- Я не мог спать.  
И еще:  
\- Я начал видеть сны.  
И наконец:  
\- Блядь, наверное, хреново, остаться человеком после такого, а? – почти сразу он добавляет: – Ты похож теперь на сраный тостер, но я все равно считаю тебя человеком.  
Впервые за вечер Гарри улыбается.  
Осунувшийся, с перекрывающими друг друга шрамами Гарри даже больше похож на человека. Он и сейчас говорит о невозможном, но теперь Эггси известно, как сделать это невозможное реальным.  
А тогда… что он мог сказать? Гарри Харт рассказал о смерти отца Эггси. А заодно – что никакого отца у Эггси не было. Что был разработчик – его звали Мерлин, и он работал в шпионской организации Кингсмен, – и этот разработчик хотел посмотреть на результаты своего эксперимента.  
Эксперимент заключался в помещении способного к обучению андроида в социум. Не в специально оборудованные штабные квартиры, не к агентам Кингсмен, а к обычным людям – например, к вдове одного из кандидатов в современные рыцари.  
\- Можешь перепрограммировать меня?  
\- Мерлин не стал?  
\- Мерлин не смог. Биометрическая система.  
\- Его устройства могут обойти первый закон робототехники, а он еще не научился взламывать биометрическую систему?  
Гарри сидит на диване, и Эггси опускается возле его ног. Он повернут спиной, но хочет обернуться – смотрит ли на него Гарри? Щекой – всего на секунду – он касается шершавой брючной ткани, потом наклоняется вперед и опускает голову.  
Гарри замечает, как пальцы Эггси теребят края толстовки. Он успокаивающе гладит его по волосам, потом тянется к шее, притрагивается к родинке возле самого кадыка. Если Эггси сейчас скажет что-то, Гарри не только услышит, но и почувствует его голос.  
Андроиды первого поколения довольно просты. Они могут функционировать автономно, без вмешательства разработчиков или «воспитателей». Они развиваются и при должном количестве социальных интеракций становятся неотличимы от людей.  
У Эггси на загривке небольшая панель, становящаяся заметной при активации биометрической системы. На небольшом экране отображаются статистические данные последнего года – кривая обучаемости, проценты контроля, количество сбоев системы.  
\- Блядь, щекотно.  
\- Следи за языком, Эггси.  
Мерлин совершенствуется в программировании андроидов, и последнее поколение уже не надо учить правилам приличия. В них заложено столько, что спасение мира им можно доверить через шестнадцать минут после первого включения. Вот уж кто точно напоминает тостер.  
От поколения Эггси требуется проходить обучение, желательно – с наставником. Им и становится Гарри Харт.  
Иногда именно он, собранный и готовый к любой непредвиденной ситуации, больше напоминает андроида. Будь он андроидом на самом деле, не было бы ни церкви в Кентукки, ни четырехсот пятидесяти одного дня ожидания, ни даже кошмаров, которые навещают Эггси каждую ночь.  
У андроидов стопроцентная память. Не память даже – видеопленка, которая прокручивается в нужные моменты, или – когда модель достигает определенного уровня развития – в ненужные. Каждую ночь Эггси снится церковь, снятся всполохи крови, взмахи кулаков и, кажется, крыльев. Где-то под потолком, испуганные, встрепанные, вьются белые голуби.  
\- Блядь, - повторяет Эггси, и Гарри недовольно морщится.  
\- Раз так не нравится, валяй, перепрограммируй, - у Эггси слишком наглый тон.  
Уверенность в том, что Гарри оставит все как есть, зашкаливает.  
Гарри отстраняется, закрывает панель, и Эггси вопросительно на него смотрит.  
\- Ничего не чувствую. Никаких изменений. В смысле, помню каждую мелочь. Ты убил семьдесят девять человек, и я в состоянии назвать имя каждого. Имя и способ убийства.  
\- Как и я, - говорит Гарри совсем тихо. Чуть громче он добавляет: – Забывать не надо.  
\- Тогда?..  
\- Тебе повезло, что твой интерфейс позволяет отключать сновидения.


End file.
